


Beginning of Something New

by kiddiluna



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lemons, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas is starting his second year of high school when two new students come enroll. The redhead sure wants to be more than Roxas's friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beginning Of Something New

Prologue

Strife household

"Sora wake up were going to be late." a blonde said wearing a white shirt with a blue checkered tie wearing the same type of pants as his tie and with a black and white checkerd wrist band. Shaking his brother shoulder as he was underneath his blanket."I'm up I'm up, so stop taking so loud Roxas." a voice came from underneath the blanklets. Stiking his head out of his covers glaring up at Roxas "Hurry up and get dress we got to go meet the guys before school starts." Roxas said walking out of his brothers room. Heading backdownstairs.

10 minutes later

"Alright I'm ready to go." Sora said. Grabbing his bag turning to face to Roxas only to have a piece of toast stuffed into his face. "Here is your toast you can eat it on the way." Roxas said. Handing Sora the other piece of toast. "OK lets go Roxas." Sora said. Running out the house towards the alley way his twin follow shortly after. They continued down the road where the meeting spot was. They saw Riku leaning onto a pole as a Kairi was next to him talking away.

"It is about time you guys get here." Kairi said. Putting her hands on her hip.

"I'm so sorry Kairi, Sora sleep like a log." Roxas said. Apologizing to to the Kairi and Riku who had a started laughing. As he held a smirk on his face. "ROXAS! I don't sleep like a log." Sora yelled. Everyone started laughing at him while Sora pouted. "Come on lets go to school." Riku said. "Then lets go then, Riku!" Sora yelled pulling Roxas and Kari along with him.


	2. Chapter 1: New Begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the start of the new year and everyone is back at school ready to Party.

**Chapter 1: new beginning**

**At school**

"Alright class." a blonde male wearing a white lab coat came into the class said but he was rudely overpowered by his class volume that none heard him. "SHUT UP! Now that I have you guys attention, We have 2 new student class." the blonde male said walking towards the desk in the front of the classroom. "Come in." the blonde said to the two kids which were coming into the class room now making there way over to the front of the class.

First came a tall redhead boy and a short black haired girl. Then when they made it to the center of the classroom. "Introduce yourselves, I'm Vexen your biology teacher" the blonde male said. The spiky redhead boy with triangle under his eyes introduced himself first saying "Name is Axel, it spelled A-X-E-L got it memorized." he said with a smirk on his face.

Then next was the girl with short black hair with blue eyes she just said "Hi my name is Xion."

"Alright Roxas raise you hand you two sit on the either side of him I don't really care for which seat you choose from." Vexen said turn to the board to start his lesson. Axel sat on the right side of Roxas and Xion sat right next to Roxas each on a different side of him.

"Hi my name is Roxas." roxas said holding his head out to Xion.

"Hi my name is Xion but you already now that already." Xion said shacking Roxas hand.

"Name Axel got it memorized." Axel said when Roxas turned over to greet him.

"Yeah I guess." Roxas said quite unsure about what he was asking.

"How about we sit together at lunch?" Roxas said smiling at Axel.

"Sure." Xion said returning the smile to Roxas.

"Ok Roxy I will hangout with ya." Axel said smirking at Roxas.

"Um... sorry my name isn't Roxy, and I refuse to be called that again!" Roxas yelled at Axel jumping out of his seat.

"Is there something you would like to share with us Roxas." asked Vexen raising his eyebrow at Roxas.

"No sir." Roxas said in a low voice hanging his head in shame.

"Then sit down and be quite Mr. Strife." Vexen said turning back around to continue his lecture.

"Sorry sir." Roxas said before sitting back down in his seat.

"Awe so your last name is Strife huh Roxas Strife, your parent sure did give you a strange name huh Roxy." Axel said still having a smirk on his face which was turning into a huge grin.

"You know what I give up, do whatever the hell you want." Roxas said trying to focus on what Mr. Vexen was saying about plant anatomy.

"That great I love your new nickname." Axel said before turning back to pay attention to what the teacher was saying.

 _"Man this is the first time Axel showed anyone this much attention on the first day he usually ignores them man then roxas must have some affect on him WAIT I know what is happening now"_ Xion thought after she heard what Axel just said.

**Lunch time**

"Alright lets go to lunch Roxas." a blonde girl said with big blue is caring a little drawling pad wearing the same uniform Kairi was wearing. 

"Wait a minute I promise so new kids to come and eat with us." Roxas said heading over to Xion & Axel classroom.

That when Xion and Axel both stepped out of the classroom together. Axel was the first to see Roxas. "Hey Roxy" Axel said walking towards Roxas putting his arm around him.

"My names not Roxy, Axy" Roxas said with the fake shyness voice to Axel.

"Axy?, what the hell is that Roxas" Axel said to Roxas but then noticed the blonde girl beside him.

"Who the hell are you?" Axel said pointing to Namine then wraping his arm around Roxas stomach like he was a possession when Roxas started to struggle.

"My name is Namine." she said sensing the possessiveness attitude of Roxas, Axel was giving off. Xion seemed to notice it and she took a step away from Roxas.

That when the heard a loud voice screaming. "Roxas save me Riku is going to kill me!" Sora yelled before cowering behind his twin ripping him out of Axel grasp to use him as a human shield.

"What did you do?" Roxas asked his twin brother with a menacing glare.

"Well." Sora started then trailing off not finishing his sentence.

"Well what?" Roxas asked started to getting annoyed because his patience was running thin with his twin ways when a very tall and anger silver haired boy came running toward him.

"SORA! get over here." Riku yelled as he almost Caught up with him Sora broke off into a run down the hallway.

"Damn it!" Riku yelled getting ready to chase after Riku when Roxas tripped him making him land on his face.

'What you do that for?" Riku yelled at Roxas getting back on his feat holding his nose. "Wait before you kill my twin what did he do first." Roxas asked with a look of curiosity and laughter because he tripped him.

"I can't tell you." Riku said turning his head to hide his blush.

"Alright fine you can go try looking for him at the roof." Roxas said before heading towards the cafeteria

"Thank Roxas." Riku said running towards the way to the roof and the way Sora was heading.

"So you're a twin, Roxas." Xion asked trying to catch up with Roxas as was the others. "Yep I sure am." Roxas said not all excited about it.

"Man you guys don't look alike at all." Axel said walking right next him.

"Well Roxas got tired of everyone thinking he was Sora so he cut his hair so his parents and teachers could tell them apart when the got to the six grade" answered Namine walking behind the boys next to Xion. 

"Enough of this my stomach is dying over here." Roxas said holding his belly as it was rumbling very loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I hope you guys liked this chapter. XD


	3. The Times on the roof

**Beginning of Something New**

**Chapter 2: The Times On The Roof**

**Roof Top**

"Come out, Sora. I know you're here." Riku said looking up onto of the roof for Sora. That's when he heard something hit the ground. He turned to where the noise came from to find Sora trapped. 'Someone save me.' Sora thought pulling his legs to his chest covering his face with his legs. Then a pair of long muscle arms grabbed him by his waist pulling him to stand.

**Change scene**

**Cafeteria**

"Hey Kairi, Do you know what happened with Sora and Riku?" Namine asked taking her seat by the red headed girl."Yeah, I do, Wait who are these two?" Kairi said pointing her finger back and forth between Axel and Xion."There names are Axel and Xion." Roxas said sitting down in between Axel and Namine. "Oh, ok. My name is Kairi," Kairi said holding her hand out to Xion, obviously ignoring Axel. Xion shook her hand nervously.

"So, what did Sora do this time to get a death threat from Riku?" Roxas said, taking a bite out of his melon bread."It was so shocking that he actually did that though." Kairi said trying to recall what had happened third period by shaking her head. "What did he do?" Roxas asked snapping at Kairi as he tired of waiting for the girls to tell him what happened during third.

"Fine then! Damn, Roxas. No need to snap at me." Kairi said, getting anger for being snapped at by the blonde."Both of you, shut up, Now!" Namine yelled keeping the smile on her face, as a evil aura came from her. "Now apologize to each other." Namine added still having that smile on her face and the evil aura around her growing causing Roxas and Kairi to shrink in fear.

"Sorry!" Roxas and Kairi said at the same time both still pretty anger at the other still. "Now that that's solved, please continue with the story Kairi," Namine said continuing to her lunch as if nothing had happened. While axel and Xion both had sweat drop after seeing that scene and they now know not to make Namine angry.

"Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Kairi and Roxas both glaring at each other, but when they felt a death flowing past them giving the chills running down there spines. Kairi swallowed and continued. "Anyways." Kairi started when she saw the person who was giving off the chill was Namine quickly continuing with the story.

**Flashback Scene**

"Alright class, settle down." A tall brunette man with a scar going across his face said as he led in a short blonde man. "Alright everyone my name Squall Leonhart." He wrote his name on the blackboard. "You can either call me Squall or Leon, not Mr. Leonhart… it makes me feel old." Leon said turning to his class."But aren't you like 30 or something Leon?' a boy with blonde hair that seemed so full of gel that it was deifying the laws of gravity said.

"No I'm not, Chase. I'm only 25 years old." Leon said looking up from the attendance sheet smiling after he heard several gasps from his student when he heard a cough come from the blonde right beside him."This man right beside me is Cloud Strife." Gesturing to the young blonde man when he heard a loud yell blocking out what he was about to say next.

"Cloud!" a brunette said running up form his seat tackling Cloud the ground."Huh" that was all Cloud had gotten to say before he was tackled to the ground a little brunette boy, but he recognized this young boy as Sora his younger brother. "Sora please stop hugging me…your starting to hurt me." Cloud said starting to chuckle at Sora's antics of showing affection.

"Sorry, Cloud." Getting off of Cloud then helping him get up. "So you two know each other then," Leon said gesturing to the two before him. "This guy right here is my kid brother," Cloud replied grabbing Sora and putting him into a headlock as Sora was struggling to get out of his grip. "What! Your 'Cloud Strife' as in the one who took on Sephiroth in the Radiant Garden Games and won?" a black wearing beanie boy said slamming his hands down on his desk startling the people behind him and in front of him.

"Yeah, that was me," Cloud said while scratching his head. Letting go of Sora as he was getting nervous about this whole thing now. Then they were tons of gasps and people starting whisphering."Anyways Sora go back to your seat." Leon said looking at sora then the class when Sora started heading towards his desk. "As I was saying Cloud shall be my assistant in this class," Leon said starting to go on with his lecture, while Cloud began passing out a handout.

**Flashback Scene Over**

**Cafeteria**

"Is that it? Why is Riku trying to kill my twin then and Cloud's here?" Roxas asked staring at Kairi edging her to continue the story.

"Yes, Roxas. Cloud is here." Kairi said taking a drink out of chocolate milk then started back with the story.

**Flashback Scene**

"Is that really Cloud, Sora?" Riku asked when Sora when back to his seat."Yep it's really him." Sora said sitting down in his in between Riku and Kairi. "It's be a long time since you last saw him, huh, Sora?" Kairi asked while she was taking notes about what Leon talking about for their health project they would be doing soon. "Yeah it's been three years since I've actually seen Cloud in the flesh," Sora said copying the notes down as well.

"That long!" Riku blurted with his mouth hanging open. "Yep." Sora said when cloud finally made his way to give them the handout he was passing out. "Alright by now all of you should have gotten the notes down. Right?" Leon said turning to his class with a smirk on his face. "Yes." The whole class said to answer the question that Leon had asked. "Good. As much as I would love to torture you guys by giving you homework,' Leon said then the class grunted with protest.

"I just don't feel like grading anything so you guys are in luck what Cloud passed out to you was a questionaire. You all must have an answer for all the question about everyone in this room including Cloud and I. You may begin." Leon said turning to walk to his desk. "Um, Leon sir?" a girl with brown hair and green eyes sitting next to Hayner and a boy with black hair, who had a blue bandanna, and was slightly chubby.

"'Yes, what is it Olette?" Leon asked looking at the young teen. "Some of these question are kind of inappropriate." Olette replied. "This is a health class, and I already cleared it with the principal. So, no worries. No one would see these pages except you and the people who answer your question. Make sure to put the name of the person by the question dealing with them, and one person per question." Leon finished with a smirk, before turning to Cloud and started talking to him.

"What is with these questions?" Riku asked going down the list of questions. "Like this one for instance, Have you had sex with anyone in the last two months? If yes, answer then did you have protected or unprotected sex." Riku read the question then look up to find Sora was blushing. "Lets j-just get over with!" Sora said trying to change the subject when Hayner, Olette, and Pence came up to them to ask them one of the questions.

"Hey guys answer this question for us, and then you guys ask us one." Olette suggested. "I'll go first," Pence stated then started to read the question off the sheet. "Sora, how many guys/girls have you had a sexual intercourse with?" Pence asked looking at sora. "Um, do I have a right to refuse that question?" Sora asked nervously while he rubbed the back of his head.

"No you don't, Sora. Just answer the damn question so we can get out of here on time," Hayner hissed at him. "Um I say…maybe two," Sora said mumbling out the last part putting his head down on his desk. "Ok, Sora, your turn." Olette said with a smile on her face. "Alright," Sora said picking his head back up from his desk to read a question. "Ok, Hayner, who was your first crush?" Sora asked nonchalantly as he looked at Hayner to find his face crimson with embarrassment.

"I don't wanna say it," Hayner said in a low voice. "No. You said I had no choice to refuse. Now tell us who was your first crush." sora demanded with an evil smirk on this face. "Oh…fine! It was Seifer," he mumbled out the last word but only his group and sora heard him."WHAT?"Everyone next to Hayner yelled, while Pence started to shake him saying "This is a joke right Hayner?" While he was still shaking him while everyone finally snapped out of a daze when they heard Cloud's concerned voice.

"Is Hayner alright back there, Sora?" Cloud asked with a worried look that was going Hayner's way because it looked like he was growing pale."No I think he's about to faint…no wait…never mind he just did," Sora said rubbing the back of his head when Hayner actually fainted on his desk."Oh My God! Hayner, are you alright?" Kairi asked starting to tap his shoulder and shake him, but he never moved.

"Alright. I need two people to make sure he gets to the nurse's office safely," he said reaching to touch Hayner's forehead, which was burning hot. "Alright Almasy and Kid Strife, go take Chase to nurse's office," Leon said pulling his hand from Hayner."What? Why do I gotta take lamer to the nurse's office?" Seifer asked glaring at Leon."Cause I said so, squirt. So come get him, and take him to the office now! You too, pipsqueak." Leon said looking from Seifer to Sora.

"Fine!" Seifer said going to Hayner, and picking him up bridal style, before walking out of the door. Sora followed quickly after him.

**10 minutes later**

"So…Riku, are you going to tell Sora soon?" Kairi asked the silver haired boy. "Yeah. I plan to tell him today…or tomorrow," Riku replied as he finished his worksheet. "You need to tell him that your moving soon." Kari added grabbing Riku's paper and putting it on top of hers. "I know, Kairi. You don't need to remind me!" Riku groaned getting annoyed at the girl.

"Fine then. I just thought you might want to tell our best friend that your leaving in one month." Kairi blurted before getting up from her seat going to Leon's desk to drop off the worksheets they had just finished. "Hey, Leon." Sora said returning to the class, and walking over to the man's desk to hand him a note from the nurse. '"Thanks squirt, Where is Almasy at?" Leon said asked raising his eyebrow after he read the note before turning to Sora.

"He said he was going to look after Hayner since Nurse Aerith had to go to the principal's office to tell him something." Sora replied as an answer Leon's question. "Oh I see. You're excused from the assignment, squirt. So no need to worry, but for the rest of you put the questionaire on my desk now, since we only have 10 minutes left of class," Leon ordered turning from Sora to the class.

As Sora started to walk towards his desk he thought he heard Kairi say something about Riku leaving in a month. Curiosity took over, "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" he asked as he sat down at his desk looking at the both of them. "It was nothing important, Sora," Riku said quickly trying to end the conversation. "It sounded like it was important, Riku. Where are you going in a month from now?" Sora pressed on looking at Riku with his big blue eyes.

"That is none of your concern, Sora." Riku replied sharply looking at Sora for a brief moment, before turning his head the other way, unable to look him in the face. "None of my concern? Really Riku? I thought were best friends?" Sora said starting to get angry at Riku's choice of words. "We are best friends Sora, but I don't have to tell you everything." Riku snapped, this made Sora flinch and back away a little.

"You know…you are absolutely right." Sora said getting up from out of his seat. "What? What am I right about, Sora?" Riku asked looking up at Sora to see that his bangs from his hair were covering his eyes, shrouding them in darkness.

"Thank you! All I ever wanted was for you to open up to me but instead you always shun me away like I'm a bother to you or something, And you're right, we aren't best friends, cause you've never said anything about your life at home to me, while I tell you everything that going on at my house, and you can't even tell me why your leaving in a month!" Sora yelled slamming his hands on his desk causing everyone to jump.

"There is no need to tell you what going on, because there is never anything going on, Sora! What is this talk about you not being my best friend?" Riku yelled back at the boy.

"This, and you! You wanna know something? I always loved you Riku, not as friend, but as someone really important to me, and this made me realized that you don't give a damn about me!" Sora cried out slapping Riku before he realized what he said, and then Sora backed up from Riku, running out of the room. "Wait, Sora!" Riku said running after him.

**End of flashback scene**

"So that's what happened." Roxas said watching Kairi dump his trash in the garbage can."Yup. At least now Riku knows that Sora has feelings for him." Kairi said looking on the bright side of things."No. Not about that. The Hayner has feelings for Seifer part." Roxas corrected looking back at Kairi."Is that all you were really worried about, Roxas?" Namine asked looking up at the blonde.

"Well yeah. Since I already knew Riku liked my brother, and Sora liked him. So I'm not really surprised that this happened." Roxas said grabbing his bag an heading towards the door. "You guys coming or what?" Roxas then asked stopping to look back at his friends still sitting at the table."Yeah, wait up Roxas!" Kairi said quickly dumping her food out as well as everyone else.

"So where we going?" Axel asked looking to Namine. "After we eat lunch we usually head up to the roof, where Sora and Riku should be at right about now." Namine answered. "Yeah, and since Hanyer, Pence, and Olette are not here with us, that must mean they are also on the roof," Kairi agreed walking up the stairs following after Namine and Roxas.

**Meanwhile on the roof**

"Why did you run away, Sora?" Riku asked pulling the boy up to face him. "Because I thought you might hate me now." Sora said starting to cry. "Why would I chase after you, Sora if I hated you?" Riku asked wiping away the tears that where rolling down the other boy's cheek."Why did you…Riku?" Sora asked looking up to find Riku's piercing emerald green eyes staring down at him.

"Because Sora…I love you." Riku said grabbing the boy's chin, and pulling him into a deep kiss, which caused Sora to moan softly into the Riku's own mouth. This gave the silver haired boy the opportunity to slip his tongue into the moist cavern of Sora, tasting every inch of the brunette's mouth, which oddly tasted like strawberries. He only broke away when he felt the need for air. When he pulled back he couldn't help but smirk as Sora panted heavily from the steaming hot kiss.

When Sora finally caught his breath, he pulled Riku as close to him as possible, and whispered, "I love you too, Riku."Those words alone made Riku's heart skip a beat. He quickly pulled the smaller boy back into a kiss, intending to show Sora how much he returned the other's affections when they heard Hayner's voice. "Alright, love birds, enough." he said chuckling.

Sora pulled away from his and Riku's soon to be mind blowing kiss with a large blush on his cheeks as he tried to return to his normal kind self, "You ok now, Hayner?" Riku pulled Sora off of his lap, and kissed his cheek gently."Yeah…I'm fine now," Hayner answered distantly sitting back against the wall next to the door and the boys. "No, he is not alright," Olette quickly countered taking her place by Sora, while Pence sat down in between Hayner and herself.

"What did the nurse say, Olette?" Sora asked turning to her, despite the face that his friend was still sitting right next to them. "That Hayner had a minor concussion, and fainted from malnutrition," Pence answered before Olette had the chance, looking from Sora, then to Hayner who was staring off in space. "Hey guys," Roxas said suddenly walking out onto the roof, the girls and Axel following behind him. "Sup, Hayner?" Roxas greeted by hitting him on the side of his head with his backpack, which made the other boy jump out of his daze.

"Ouch! What the heck was that for, Roxas?" Hayner growled glaring at his best friend."Because you didn't even say anything when we came up here. You were in a daze. You were supposed to notice us." Roxas said handing Hayner, Sora, and Riku so melon bread."Thanks." That was when Sora finally noticed Axel and Xion. "Who are they?" Sora asked in a whisper to Roxas, pointing his finger at the fairly scary looking teen.

"He is Axel," he replied pointing to the tall red head, "and she is Xion." Roxas said regarding the smaller black haired female, before laying his head on his backpack and trying to go to sleep."Rox! Don't go to sleep up here!" Sora said hitting his brother's leg."Why not?" Roxas asked turning to his twin. "Remember what happened the last time?" Sora questioned looking at Roxas with a bored expression.

"Oh yeah…so, Hayner I heard you like Seifer." Roxas said quickly changing the subject before looking at Hayner and watching his face turn scarlet."No I don't like that, Roxas! Who told you that?" Hayner asked glaring at his group of friends.

"No one, really. I just wanted to know if you had feelings for him, but now that I think about it. I'm pretty sure you do like him." Roxas said smirking at Hayner as he sat back up. Hayner started to say something, but Roxas interrupted him. "Why were you in a daze, anyway? You can barely focus on anything, but what were you thinking about so hard for Hayner?" Roxas added still looking carefully at his best friend.

"Roxas, he gave me a concussion, and they called him." Hayner said covering his eyes with his hands, as he laid down on the rooftop floor."What? How the hell did he find out, Hayner?" Roxas yelled looking at the blonde, which caused everyone to jump."I don't know Roxas, and now I really don't know what to do now that Aerith already told the principal by now." Hayner said as he started to cry out silent tears.

"Damn it!" Roxas said punching the ground. "You're coming over our house tonight, Hayner. I'm not letting you go back over to that bastard!" Roxas yelled, and the group finally started to understand what was going on, with the exception of Axel and Xion. "Ok." Hayner answered in a soft tone. Olette couldn't help herself, and quickly rushed to his side and gave him a hug.

Dingdong. Dingdong.

"That's the bell. You guys, let's head to class," Riku proclaimed getting up, and helping Sora and Kairi stand. "Meet us at our locker, ok Hayner?" Sora added before Hayner and his group went off to there next class."Alright," Hayner said before he walked away with Pence and Olette."Let's go, you guys." Sora said going walking over to Riku, and wrapping his arms around the boy, who returned the gesture.

"So…you guys are finally going out, huh?" Namine said in question, but of course already knew the answer."Yep. Oh yeah! Before I forget, Roxas make sure you go to the nurse's office." Sora said looking to his brother with a serious face. "Yeah, yeah. Sora, just go to class. Don't wanna' be late again, do you?" Roxas said sly looking at Sora. "Yeah, you're right. I don't need another detention with 'Mansex'.

"Sora agreed before runnig to his class, Riku and Kairi following short after at a much slower pace. "See you guys in a little bit!" Roxas called to Axel and Xion, who remained on the roof, before heading to the nurse the blonde was out of hearing reach, Axel spoke up, "Why does Roxie have to go to the nurse's office?" He turned to Xion with a look of worry before he started to pout.

"I don't know. Let's just head to class, alright?" Xion said blankly before walking to her next class.


	4. After School

The Beginning Of Something New

Chapter 3 : After School

Roxas POV

"Roxas, you here!" Sora yelled as he opened the door to his twin's classroom.

"No need to yell Sora I'm right here." I said standing up and grabbing my school bag, before heading towards the door.

"Hey Roxy." Axel greeted when Sora and Roxas exited the class. Both boys attentions were brought to the red head and Riku who seemed to be waiting on them.

"Hey guys." I said looking up at them.

"Let's hurry and go get Hayner." Sora said looking at me then turning to sprint down the hallway, the others following shortly. They got close to the exit in the front of the school when they heard the voice of the boy they were going to get.

**Hayner POV**

"Leave me alone, Seifer!" I said not bothering to look at the guy.

"Not until you tell me what all of this shit is, Hayner!" Seifer grabbing the younger boy's chin, and forcing him to look at him.

"I have nothing to tell you." I said with as much venom as I could muster in those words.  
"Don't try to play like an idiot, Hayner." Seifer said pinning me to the closest wall.

"Let me go, Fuck!" I yelled starting to thrash around, trying to get out of Seifer's grasp. 

"Let him go, Seifer!" Roxas said coming around the corner with Sora, Riku, and the tall redhead that I didn't catch the name of.

"Whatever, we will take about this later, Baby Hay." Seifer said as he let go of me. I blushed when he said my nickname from our childhood, which of course caused him to smirk, which made me blush even more, before he turned away and walked out of the school building.

**Sora POV**

"What was that all about, Hayner?" I said tilting my head in confusion.

"It was nothing." Hayner said quickly looking at us with a small smile. Then and there I knew he was lying to us, but I let it go, seeing as he already was stressed enough.

"Ok then," I said giving Hayner my signature goofy smile.

"Roxas you ready to go?" I asked turning towards Roxas while I grabbed Riku's hand.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Roxas said letting out a deep yawn.

"Let's get you home before mom starts to worry, come on." I said as and grabbed Roxas's hand, pulling both him and Riku out of the school grounds towards the front gate with the redhead and Hayner close behind.

**Time Skip**

**Strife household**

"Were home." Me and Roxas said as we entered the living room with Hayner following shortly afterwards.

"Is it alright if Hayner stays over here for a few days mom?" I heard Roxas ask as I went into the kitchen to get Roxas's medicine and some water for him.

"He can stay." I heard our mom reply as I exited the kitchen and walked over to Roxas, handing him his medicine along with the water.

"Thank you, Sora." Roxas said with a small smile after he took his medicine.

"Your welcome." I replied as I walked towards Hayner and said.

"Hayner go take a shower, and we will rebandage your wounds when you get out. Ok?"My mom told him as he nodded his head and went upstairs.

"Ok." Hayner said walking up the stairs, but stopped and turned around and looked at us with a real smile and said.

"Thank you so much you guys." he said as he started to cry.

"Your welcome, Hayner, now go," Roxas said as he walked over to Hayner and gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder


	5. Story Time

**Begining Of Something New**

**Chapter 3: Story Time Hayner Style**

**Night time**

"Hayner, Can you tell us what happen between you and Siefer today." Sora said as Hayner was sitting on the Floor with Roxas playing Bullshit.

"Well." Hayner started before he looked down at the carpet.

"Tell us what happened Hayner." Roxas said looking at Hayner.

"Ok remember when I fainted and Sora you left the infirmary." Hayner asked Sora.

"Yeah, why?." Sora asked looking at Hayner.

"Well when you left this is what happened." Hayner said looking at the twins.

**Flashback**

_"What, Is wrong with Lamer, Aerith." Siefer asked looking at the smaller blond._

_"He is a bit malnourished and he has bruise all over his body I expect he might being abused." Aerith answered looking back at the blonde she just finished treating._

_"Who do you think could have done this to Hayner?" Aerith asked Siefer._

_"What makes you think I know who did this to him." Siefer growled at Aerith._

_"Don't think I know that you two used to be friends and when his mom died you and Hayner started to drift apart." Aerith said stating the facts._

_"How do you know that we were even friends." Seifer asked Aerith looking at her suspiciously._

_"I know you where friends because I lived across the street from you for 6 years I saw you guys always playing together until Hayner's mom died." Aerith said noticing Hayner was starting to stir awake._

_"Where am I?" Hayner said as he slowly sat up looking at Siefer then Aerith with dazed eyes._

_"Your in the infirmary, Hayner." Aerith said looking at the smaller blonde._

_"How did I get here?" Hayner said in a dazed state couldn't make out the two blurry figures but he figured one of them was Aerith._

_"Hayner can you tell me how you got these bruise?" Aerith asked in a soft tone putting her hand on his shoulder gently._

_"No you would believe me even if I told you." Hayner said as his vision was starting to become clear he cringed when his saw Seifer by his side._

_"Yes I would Hayner everyday you would come here during or before lunch to let me tend to your wounds not this time it must worse Hayner you could have died so please tell me who did this to you." Aerith said as tears were streaming down her eyes causing Hayner to feel a pang of guilt._

_"I'm so sorry Aerith I will tell you it is my father who does this to me." Haayner sai hiding his tears by putting his hand on his face._

_"Why would he do such a thing?" Siefer said saying something for the first time since Hayner woke up._

_"He says it my fault my mother and my unborn sister died but he was the one who killed them both in a drunken stupor." Hayner said growling at the memory._

_"Oh Hayner you must know I must report this as case of abuse." Aerith said tighten her grip on his shoulder._

_"I kinda knew this was going to happen." Hayner said with a grim smile as Aerith go t up and walked to wards the door and headed for the principals office when she was gone._

_"Hayner why didn't you tall me about this?" Seifer said staring at Hayner._

_"Why I didn't tell you, you were the one who I wanted to tell this to the most but when I tried you would brush me off and walk away then you started picking on me when we started the 7th grade after that when I made knew friends You started picking fights with me, and you don't know how much that hurt me!" Hayner yelled at Siefer._

_"I didn't know Hayner after my parents got a divorced my dad let us struggling I couldn't hang around a little kid." Siefer said glaring at Hayner._

_"At least your mom alive your dad doesn't beat you every night tell you that your a fifthly pile of shit." Hayner said grabbing Seifer collar._

_"Man were lucky we ran into Aerith on the way here huh Olette." Pence said as they both walked in to see Hayner had a tight grip om Seifer collar._

_"Uh sup guys." Hayner said letting go of Seifer collar when he let go Seifer stood up and walked out of the infirmary._

_"What was that all about Hayner?" Olette asked looking at Hayner._

_"Nothing let head to lunch." Hayner said as he got up from the infirmary bed and walked towards the door and walked out following after him was Pence and Olette._

**End of flashback**

"So what happened next to have Seifer harass you after school today." Sora asked him as he won the Game of BS.

"It happened during our homeroom and because he sat next to me." Hayner started before going back into flashback mode.

_Flashback_

_"Hayner talk to me."Siefer said to Hayner look at he through the corner of his eye,_

_"We have nothing to talk about." Hayner said not taking his eyes of from the front of classroom as Siefer scribbled down something on a piece of paper then passing it to Hayner._

_Look Hayner look I sorry about all the thing i have done to but I can tell you the reason why i started to pick fights with you when we started the 7th grade it was because I notice how you had a crush on the blond midget. I was angry that you stop following me around to hang out with that midget and not me and every time i saw you you were always with him or the other lamers_

_So what Siefer that is no excuse for treating me like that_

_I was mad and jealousy that you hanged around them instead of me b-becasue Hayner I like you a lot Hayner and didn't know how to tell you so I picked on you_

_I'm not falling for this trick Seifer I know you don't like me so don't act like it_

_I'm not kidding Hayner_

_Sure your not_

**Ring bring**

_So as the bell stopped ringing Hayner bolted out the classroom with Siefer on his heels as the rounded the corner towards Roxas and Sora lockers._

_"Would you stop running Hayner I being serious about liking you" Siefer said pining Hayner's hands on the lockers trapping Hayner between his arms._

_"Let me go." Hayner said started struggling against Siefer grip._

_"Not until you look me in the eye and say you don't like me." Siefer leaning close to Hayner._

_"I don't have to tell you anything." Hayner said growling at Hayner pushing Seifer off of him._

**End of flashback Scene**

 

"You guys basically know what happened after that" Hayner said looking up at the twins. 

"Oh ok." was all Sora could say. 

"Well Hayner you should have gave siefer your answer to his confession."Roxas said looking at the blonde. 

"No, he was making fun of me like always." Hayner said shaking his head in dis belief. 

"From the way you made him sound from our little flashback session he was not kidding you Hayner." Roxas said looking into Hayners eyes.

"I don't think Siefer would like me because of what He did to me Roxas and when Siefer finds out he will probably hate me." Hayner said as he pulle his lesg to his chest and buried his face into his knees.

"I know for a fact none is going to judge you because you had to do what it taked to live Hayner." Sora said sternly as he gripped the blonde shoulder.

"Ok, I will give Siefer a shot." Hayner said lifting his head up from his knees. "So Roxas what up with you and the red head?" Sora asked giving Roxas a sly grin.


	6. Nightly News

**The Beginning Of Something New**

**Chapter 5: Nightly News**

"There is nothing going on between me, and Axel! Sora!" Roxas yelled at his twin. 

"Sure there isn't, and all during Lunch he wasn't undressing you with his eyes." Sora said sarcastically while giving Roxas a knowing smirk.

"What are you saying you didn't notice him staring at you at all." Hayner asked Roxas as he stared at him as he was lying on the floor.

"Was he really staring at me?" Roxas said in a low unsure voice. 

"Yes he was Roxas." Hayner and Sora replied in unison shacking their heads in disappointment. 

"For someone who has All honor classes you can be really dense sometimes Roxas." Hayner said as he let out a sigh.

"Anyways Sora were is Romeo taking you for your first date?" Hayner asked Sora with a small smile. 

"Were going to to an Aquarim." Sora said squealing as he bounced up and down from where he was sitting. 

"Sora stop squealing already or your going to break my ear drums.

"Sorry." Sora said giving them a sheepish smile.

"Roxas honey,can you come here for a minute." Roxas and Sora's mom called from outside thier room door. 

"Yes, mom." Roxas said as he got up walked towards the room door and walked out.

"Sora, do you think Roxas is living his life to the fullest." Hayner asked Sora glancing at him through the side of his eye ball.

"No, Hayner Roxas is building a wall around himself someone else will have to bear the burden with him." Sora said in a serious tone glancing over the door Roxas just left out of.

**Scene Change**

"Axel do you like Roxas?" Xion asked Axel before he went into his room.

"Yeah I like him why?" Axel replied looking at Xion with a look of confusion.

"Just wanted to know if you are really serious about this one Axel." Xion said looking at Axel with a stern glare. 

"I'm serious about Roxas for some reason he makes me feel like I have a heart." Axel said looking up at the white ceiling of there house.

"You do have a heart, Axel but your is just frozen that is lost in the past." Xion said as she started to walked towards her room door. 

"Just don't hurt this one to bad Axel if your heart just is not in it." Xion said as she entered her room and closed the door. 

"I know that." Axel said as he opened his own room door and walked inside.

**Scene Change**

"Hayner why didn't you tell me or have you just forgotten about our promise." Seifer said as he laid down on his bed.

_'Oh I'm so sorry Hayner I wasn't there for you'_ Siefer thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Scene Change**

"You think you can hide from me forever you are sadly mistaken, Brat." A voice said looking up at the Strife household.

"Just you wait I will have you screaming for mercy." the voice said before it started to laugh.

"Wahaha." the voice chuckled before it disappeared as the moonlight night shinned down.


	7. Surprise

**Beginning Of Something New**

 

**Chapter 6:Surprise**

"Hayner,Sora, wake up!" Roxas said opening the blinds in the room shining it upon his brother and best friend. "Urgh the light it burns." Hayner said dramatically covering his eyes with hand rolling on the floor. "Damn you light!" Sora said shaking his fist clench at the blinds. "Oh stop complaining you big babies." Roxas said shaking his head at the dramatic awaken.

"Not all of us are not early birds like you Roxas." Hayner said as he got up a slung his hand around Roxas head in a head lock. "Let go Hayner." Roxas said struggling aganist Hayner final after a good minute he broke free from Hayner's grip.

"Get dress we have to head to school."

**~Time Skip~**

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora screeched from the front door. "Who is there Sora?" Hayner and Roxas both said, walking over to the door finding Riku, Axel and...Seifer standing at the door. "What are you doing here?" Hayner questioned Seifer, with confused voice. "Don't worry about it midget." Axel said walking up to Roxas. "I'm not a midget! Your just freakishly tall." Hayner replied, punch Axel in the arm and taking Roxas and running up the stairs, to the twins room.

"What...just happen?" Sora panted out, his face flushed and Riku satisfied. "Oh nothing just while you two was sucking face. Hayner took Roxas and ran up to your room." Seifer said bitterly snarling at the scene and he saw Hayner was avoiding him. " Hey Seifer, can I talk to you for a minute." Sora said in menacing low voice grabbing the older male wrist and dragging him up to his room. Roxas followed shortly after. "What going on here?" Hayner asked confused looking over at Axel and Riku who shrugged their shoulders.

**Change Scene**

"What the big idea, midget?" Seifer asked the burnette who was looking up at him with a questioning glare. "What do you want from Hayner, Seifer?" Roxas asked him looking at the old male with eyes filled with wonder. "I don't need to answer midgets." Seifer growling at the two twins," "You have to answer us Seifer if you know what good for you'll." Sora stated putting his glare flace on full force this time. "Like I sa-" Seifer but interrupted by Roxas. " I don't care what you think but if you hurt Hayner in anyway you will regret it." Roxas said then turning towards the door and going back down stairs with Sora following after him and leaving a stun Seifer in the room.

**"Time Skip"**

**Change Scene**

"We can go now guys!" Sora exclaimed latching himself on his boyfriend's arm. Everyone else followed them and stepped out of the house and started to walk to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you guys Like this Prologue! Please Comment, Kudos!


End file.
